Replacement
by Hellagoddess
Summary: Not everyone's happy with the new arrival. Story contains SEX SCENE! And YAOI! Not for minors or easily offended people!


Disclaimer: No ownership of anything except my own lack of sanity. All characters belong to their rightful owners and that makes me a sad panda…

Warnings: Um…I SPOSE you'd call it lemon (meaning SEX)! YAOI all the way (have I ever written anything else?)

**Replacement**

By: Hellagoddess

Oh God, he's deep inside me and I can barely breathe. My chest heaves and the feeling of our mingled breath against the sweat on my skin makes me shiver. He pulls out teasingly and I pant, shifting my hips restlessly against his.

He pushes forward again and I moan deeply. His tongue laves across my neck and I arch my back as he presses deeper, threading a hand through my hair. Pale fingers tug sharply at the light strands and my breath catches, the exquisite pain wrapping loosely around the pleasure thrumming through me.

God, I love this…

He draws back again, thrusting lazily, the sound of his gravely moans whispering across my neck. Hs teeth graze my collarbone and I shiver, longing to run a hand through his silken black hair, press his mouth to my body.

But I don't.

It's not allowed.

He makes a sound, deep in the back of his throat and it shoots straight to my groin. His pale hips meet my own again and I arch up to feel him slide against my most intimate place. The pleasure jolts through me and I'm groaning lowly, desperate to touch him.

But I know if I reach out my hands from where they lie, limp at my sides, it will all be over. He'll rise from this bed of mine with a look of disappointment. A look so much more hurtful than any punishment he could ever administer.

A long-nailed hand is sliding down my body, and I bite my bottom lip so hard it bleeds when it winds around my aching cock. On the next thrust he fists me so hard I see stars, my erection twitching in his grasp. I can hear the smirk in his breathing and he thrusts harder, tilting his hips and my head swims dizzily.

I don't want it to end.

But it does.

Suddenly I'm coming, coating his hand with my release. He groans deeply and his body tightens, as he presses inside me on last time. I turn my face to the side as his breath feathers across my neck, lips placing light kisses as he rides out the last of his orgasm.

You wouldn't think he'd be the kissing type. But once it's all over, he's surprisingly gentle.

He leaves me with a hiss and I feel empty and cold suddenly. I feel his weight shift on the bed and he's rising, gathering his robe from the floor where he dropped it.

My head aches suddenly and I screw my eyes up to keep them from misting. I recall why my lover was so pleased this morning, and what caused this sudden bout of affection.

'_Stay away from us…'_ I plead in my mind. I pray for some kind of intervention. Something to keep the young shinobi away, some mishap in the forest. Maybe his friends with catch up with him, maybe they'll take him back. I subtly shake my head, knowing that he was picked because of his enormous potential and my little fantasies aren't going to change anything.

I open my eyes as watch him as he crosses the room, eyes drinking in his pale frame. He turns at the door and gives me one of his rare smiles.

God I love him…

"Kabuto-kun…."

My name on his lips, and I can't help but shiver, desire flaring through me.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Sasuke will arrive today. Make sure there is a suitable place for him to sleep"

I nod and he leaves. I don't want this to end.

But it will.

When he arrives…

"Stay away, Konoha ninja" I whisper, possessiveness coiling itself around my body. "My master is mine and mine alone…"

With a heavy heart and an even heavier hatred, I rise from my bed to make preparations for the beautiful young man that has caught my master's eye.

Cast aside…like so many others. Foolish of me to think that my master's love would last, foolish to think I would be different. Kimimaro, dying slowly down in the basement, tells the same story. A beautiful man, cast aside for more delectable offerings.

I drag my feet, the steps slow as I make my way to the lower levels. I will fight for him, no doubt in that. I will fight…and I will win.

"Stay away, Sasuke…" I whisper to myself. "Stay away if you know what's good for you." The dim lamplight glints off my glasses and I smile for the first time in days. The expression stretching my features into a grimace of malice. "Because I know what's _not_."

Uh…yeah…written over two nights…the bulk of it when I was half-asleep and tweaked the next day. Never thought my absolute first Naruto fiction would be Oro/Kabuto in a million years…

Please review! (Even though I know the story isn't really worth a review it'd still be nice if people did! Lol)

Hellagoddess


End file.
